biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ecologie
24/06/2014 NM Honnay : - Zeg de verschillen tussen r selecterende soorten en K selecterende soorten aan de hand van de vergelijking van Verhulst. - 'Een symbiose met plant en rhizobia heeft een invloed op de R* waarde van de plant'. Verklaar stelling en toon aan met een competitief experiment. Stoks: -Begrippen : Virulentie en Rescue-effect (beide dus temporeel en ruimtelijk) -Stellingen : De productie-efficientie is hoger bij endoterme vertebraten dan bij ectoterme vertebraten. Bemesting van gewassen zorgt voor meer weerstand tegen herbivorie. -Figuur uitleggen : figuur over top-down & bottem-up effecten met 2 verschillende slakken en predator. -Leid de regel van Levins af en past toe op natuurbehoud. 23/06/2014 VM Honnay: - Grafiek van k in functie van de populatiedensiteit met ook overcompensatie (b in de formule). Dus uitleggen van interspecifieke competitie, scramble en contest competitie enzo - Wat is een clusteranalyse? Doel, methode en resultaten + ook grafisch weergeven Stoks: - Begrippen: autotrofe respiratie en buffereffect - Stellingen: a) visvijvers in Vlaanderen bevorderen de verspreiding van de exotische brulkikker en b) Bij beheer van populatie best inwerken op component met de hoogste sensitiviteit - Figuur van ecosysteem-exploitatie hypothese (experiment met 2 en 3 trofische niveaus) - Lotka-Volterra voor predator prooi dynamiek afleiden en inbouwen van een type 2 respons 20/06/2014 VM Honnay - twee populatieopnames in heidegebied in 1950 en 2010 en de proportie van het aantal soorten (in tot 5 soorten) is gegeven in een tabel. Simpson-diversiteit en eveness berekenen en vergelijken. Rank-abundance diagram geven. Welke proces ligt er aan de basis voor de verschuiving in soortensamenstelling van 1950-2010. (link met stikstofcyclus) - "een symbiose met plant en rhizobia heeft een invloed op de R* waarde van de plant" Verklaar deze stelling aan de hand van een competitie experiment van 2 plantensoorten. (grafiek soya en nog ene, 4 condities: Rizobia + N, Rhizobia + geen N, Geen Rhizobia..) stocks - begrippen: contramensalisme en netto primaire productie - Alee effect zorgt voor een U vormig verband tussen dispersie en densiteit. - Lotka-volterra predator prooi dynamieken: geef Prooi nul-isocline indien intraspecifieke competitie. Wat is gevolg voor predator-prooi dynamiek? Wat als competitie toeneemt? Wat gebeurt er dan met d prooi nul-isocline en in predator-prooi vlak? -Metapopulatie model levins afleiden + wat gebeurt er als nieuw patches bijkomen en als de patches vergroten? Leg uit ahv grafiek (extincie-kolonisatiesnelheid ifv proportie bezette patches) - leg volgende formule uit: Ro = SBL 12/06/2014, NM Honnay '' ''-Welk belangrijke principe in verband met interspecifieke competitie ontwikkelde Gause? Geef twee voorbeelden. Onder welke omstandigheden geldt dit principe niet. Geef twee voorbeelden. -Wat is het domesticatiesyndroom? Geef twee voorbeelden. Hoe is deze in de loop van de jaren ontstaan'' '' Stoks '' ''-infrapopulatie + rescue effect -Juist of fout: als er een meer is met drie trofische niveaus en er wordt P toegevoegd dan gaat dit de groei van algen bevorderen -Teken de prooi nulisocline in he N/P vlak (Lotka-Volterra) als er rekening wordt gehouden met intraspecifieke competitie. Wat is het effect op de predator-prooi dynamiek? Wat gebeurt er als er meer competitie is en wat gebeurt er dan met de predator-prooi dynamiek? -Grafiek van het aanrijkings-paradox wordt gegeven. Zeggen om welk fenomeen het gaat en uitleggen. -Geef de afleiding voor de aangroei van een populatie met overlappende generaties. Geef drie manieren om deze te kwantificeren. 12/06/2014, VM Honnay: 1)bespreek de 3 soorten mycorrhiza (zowel de bouw als functie) 2)leg aan de hand van schema's met 3trofische cascades interferrentie, exploitatie en schijncompetitie uit Stoks: verklaar en situeer: Buffereffect (grafiek ook gevraagd) Kritische drempelwaarde (+ formule geven en uitleggen) stellingen: 1)het verdwijnen van een patch, bezet of onbezet, leid steeds tot het afnemen van het aantal bezette patches 2)Het invoegen van infraspecifieke competitie in het standaard Lotka-Voltara predator-prooi systeem leid bij een verhoogde aanvalsefficiëntie tot een onstabiel situatie. bespreek: 1)wiskundige notatie van regel van Levins is gegeven, verklaar. 2)leidt wiskundig de formule af voor de populatieaangroei bij overlappende generaties, bespreek alle symbolen, en leid af waar mogelijk en bespreek ook de 3 manieren waarop r berekend kan worden. 10/06/2014, NM Honnay: 1) Zo'n schema van de intraspecifieke competitie 2) een vraag over wat gemeenschapssamenstelling beinvloed (al die filters) Stoks: 1) mesopredator release en autotrofe respiratie uitleggen 2) w/nw Allee-effect zorgt voor U vormig verloop dispersie 3) Wat is het effect van type-II op de prooi-predatie nulisoclines... en wat voor effect heeft het als de behandelingstijd toeneemt? 4) afbeelding riviercontinuüm 5) leidt de regel van Levins af 11/06/2014, VM Honnay: 1) leg het allee-effect uit, geef een concreet voorbeeld. Geef een grafische weergeven door middel van recrutering 2) geef een schematische weergave van de koolstof-cylus en leg al de antropogene effecten uit. Stoks: - definities: FPOM, hemiparasiet - waar/onwaar: het vaccineren van niet geïnfecteerde gastheer individuen en het verwijderen van geïnfecteerde gastheren zijn beide goede methodes tegen de parasiet - geef de prooi-nulisocline voor een prooipopulatie met intraspecifieke competitie en een type II predator. Leg biologisch uit (niet wiskundig). Wat gebeurt er als de aanvalsefficiëntie van de predator stijgt en wat gebeurt er met de prooi-predator complex. - situeer en leg uit: CE = In/Pn-1*100 - leidt de evenwichtsvergelijking van mainland-island model af en leg uit. 10/06/2014, VM: Honnay: - Het principe van Gause geven en zeggen hoe Therofyten en Ornitochoren dit kunnen ontwijken. - Geef de ondergrondse delen van de N-cyclus en zeg hoe de mens die aanpast en wat de gevolgen daarvan zijn. Stoks: - Definities: 1) TNTE trofische netto transfer efficientie (das van die extra pagina's van op toledo bij het hoofdstuk met top down en bottom up) 2) Trofische cascade 4 stellingen/vragen: 1) biologisch (niet wiskundig uitleggen) van de type I respons en wat gebeurt er met de isoclines als a) de vangstefficientie afneemt en b) behandelingstijd toeneemt. 2) afleiding geven van aangroei van een continue generatie (overlappende generaties) en zeggen hoe we de factor op 3 manieren kunnen bepalen. Alle constanten uitleggen en stappen verklaren enz. 3) een grafiek met biomassa zooplankton op y-as, fytoplankton op x-as en er is een gewone stijgende rechte gegeven. Welke 2 dingen kunnen we hier uit afleiding (en fytoplankton schaal is 10x zo hoog (dus 500 fyto = 50 zooplankton)). 4) "Bij IDD meer dieren in de slechte patch dan bij IFD" ongeveer. Maandag 19 Augustus 2013 voormiddag Honnay: - 2 lijnen van successie geven of zoiets. (vraag was totaal ni duidelijk, maar hij bedoelde dus facilitatie en inhibitie (niet primaire en secundaire successie) -allee effect - intermediaire disturbance hypothese - jaccard similariteit - j/f: haber-bosch heeft een effect op de c-cyclus - j/f: logistische vergelijking kan enkel contest competitie beschrijven Stoks: -populatieprojectiematrix - mesopradator release hypothese -figuurtje van vogels die overwinteren in engeland (IDD) - Lotka volterra afleiden en draagkracht prooi inbouwen - j/f: allee- effect leidt tot u-vormig verband tss dispersie en densiteit -j/f: de prooi-nulisocline is meestal bultvormig Maandag 24 juni 2013 namiddag Stoks: - Allopatrie en buffereffect uitleggen - grafiekje allee effect bij IFD uitleggen - J/F: 4 trofische niveaus:indien er veel fosfor toegediend wordt, leidt dit tot veel meer algen - J/F: IDD kent ten opzichte van IFD bij alle densiteiten meer in de slechtere individuen in de slechte patch. - lotka volterra predator-prooi afleiden + bespreken + draagkracht inbouwen Honnay: - 3 ordinatiegrafieken gegeven: leg uit - Character displacement - Allee-effect (niet die van Stoks) - domesticatiesyndroom - Bioom - in te toekomst zal veen een belangrijke rol spelen in uitstoot van NOx. Maandag 24 juni 2013 voormiddag Stoks: -Regel van Levins afleiden en functie in natuurbeheer geven -Die afbeelding van de slakken gegeven en uitleggen (bottom-up en top down) -Mesopradatorhypothese uitleggen -Rescue effecten uitleggen(allebei) -Stellingen: *Bij zowel rivier continuum en zoetwatergradient speelt dispersie geen rol (iets in die aard) *Wanneer een geteelde plant geinfecteerd is door parasieten zoals herbivore, maakt bemesting de plant minder kwetsbaar. Honnay: Vraag 1: -3 ordinatiegrafieken gegeven: leg uit (WTF??) - welke visie op levensgemeenschappen sluit hierbij aan? (clementiaanse ofzo of de andere?) Vraag 2: Uitleggen(ook grafisch indien mogelijk) of waar/niet waar: -Wet van constante oogst -Rhizobia en Endomycoriza spelen dezelfde rol in een ecosysteem -Hoogveen zal in de toekomst een invloed hebben op NOx-concentratie in de lucht -aan de hand van de R*-waarde kan je zien in welk stadium van de successie een bepaalde plant zal voorkomen. -nog iets Vrijdag 21 juni 2013 nm Honnay - Wat is de menselijke factor in de stikstof- en koolstofcyclus. Geef grafisch al de fluxen weer. - Definieer: coral bleaching -Juist / fout: Het licht compensatie punt is lager bij soorten die eerst in successie treden (fout) - Juist/fout: Er is een ruilfunctie tussen concurrentiekracht en dispersiecapaciteit. - Definieer: planktonparadox - leg uit: Nt+1=Rnt/(1+(aNt)^b) Stocks - leg uit: Keystonepredatie, source sink metapopulatiehypothese - Waar/Onwaar: Als het vruchtbaarheidscijfer kleiner dan één is dan zal de populatie krimpen (zowal bij niet als wel overlappende) - Waar/Onwaar: bij dieren is de dispersie vooral in ruimte (ik denk ook in tijd door ruststadia) - figuur pagina 10 van hoofdstuk 9 (predatie) bespreken (het kleine rechtse grafiekje naast de kaart van uk)! - Lokta-Volterra populatie-prooi met daarbij de 2de type in verwerkt. Donderdag 13 Juni 2013 nm Honnay - Gauss theorie ivm interspecifieke competitie uitleggen. 2 vb geven. Deze theorie gaat niet altijd op, wnr niet, geef 2 vb. - waar/onwaar: een orchidee en mycorrhiza hebben een mutualistische relatie - leg uit: ordinatie, domesticatiesyndroom - waar/onwaar: geeft de logische curve enkel volledige compensatie weer? Stocks - leg begrippen uit: Allee effect, keystone predatie - figuur 6.13 uitleggen en zeggen welk fenomeen het is. - levins model voor metapopulaties Donderdag 13 juni 2013 vm Honnay *Figuur van gras en soja bij afwezigheid van stikstof en Rhizobium-bacteriën, bij toevoegen van enkel Rhizobium, bij toevoegen van enkel stikstof en bij toevoegen van zowel stikstof als Rhizobium. De relatie tussen Rhizobium en soja kunnen geven, de soort met de laagste R*-waarde kunnen aanduiden. -Leg uit: allogene successie -Waar of fout? Aanrijking met fosfor van een meer zorgt voor sterfte van organismen in de lagere waterlagen. -Leg uit: Intermediate disturbance theory -Leg uit: Resource-ratio van Tilman -Leg uit: nog een waar/fout vraag Stocks - Woensdag 12 juni 2013 nm Honnay -Figuur hoofdstuk 8, pagina 15 uitleggen. Je krijgt de formule: Nt+1 = RNt / (1+(ANt)^b) -Stelling: Thermohaliene stroming draagt bij tot broeikaseffect -Stelling: Hoogveengedoe zorgt voor een mindere toename van CO2 in de toekomst -Stelling: AMF komt eerder voor in koude, zure milieus -Leg uit: Chamaerofyt en Therofyt -Leg uit: Mutualistische bescherming Stoks -Bij een netto vruchtbaarheid < 1 neemt de grootte van een populatie af; onafhankelijk van het feit of men werkt met overlappende generaties of niet (iets in die aard) -Leg uit: Keystone predator -Rivier continuim gedoe uitleggen en plaatsen -Lotka volterra type 2 uitleggen helemaal -Effect bij Levins als er een patch verdwijnt Maandag 26 juni 2012 vm Stoks: 1. Leg uit : knikkermodel en de twee rescue-effecten 2. Juist of fout: § Dispersielimitatie is bij zoetwaterhabitatgradient en river-continuum concept niet belangrijk (of toch zoiets in de aard) § Het allee-effect veroorzaakt een u-vormig verband tussen densiteit en dispersie. Hoofdvragen: § Aan de hand van grafieken (slakken en predatoren en nutriëntconcentratie etc.) trofische cascades kunnen uitleggen. § Regel van Levins afleiden en wat zijn functie is in zake natuurbehoud. Honnay: Hoofdvraag: 2 tabellen gekregen over de diversiteitsopname van 2 plaatsen, waarbij je de simpson-index moet berekenen en de Evenness, dat uitzetten in een R-A diagram en de twee met elkaar vergelijken Uitleggen: § C-R-S typologie § Intermediate disturbance hypothesis § k waarde voor mortaliteit § nitrificatie & denitrificatie § Hadley cell Vrijdag 22juni 2012 nm Stoks: #Leg uit: Allee effect en Gamma-diversiteit #Juist of fout: *bij zoetwaterhabitatgradient en river-continuum concept worden de veranderingen in gemeenschapsstructuur verklaard adhv veranderingen in habitatsoortenpoel *netto vruchtbaarheid < 1 betekent dat de populatiegrootte in tijd afneemt Hoofdvragen: *figuur 6.13 wordt gegeven om uit te leggen *L-V afleiden en dan type II funct respons erbij uitwerken Honnay: Hoofdvraag: 2 tabellen gekregen over de diversiteitsopname van 2 plaatsen, waarbij je de simpson-index moet berekenen en de Evenness, dat uitzetten in een R-A diagram en de twee met elkaar vergelijken Uitleggen: *Nt+1= Nt.R/ 1+(aNt)^b *Intermediate disturbance hypothesis *k waarde voor mortaliteit *nitrificatie & denitrificatie *Hadley cell Vrijdag 22 juni 2012 Stoks: #Leg uit: #*Source-Sink metapopulatie #*Trofische Cascade #juist of fout? #*Visvijvers hebben een positief effect op de exotische brulkikker #*Cohorte levenstabel geeft volledige informatie over de evolutie van een bepaalde populatie (iets in die zin) #Ecosysteem exploitatiehypothese (figuurtje, tweede slide) #Geef de algemene afleiding van de toenamesnelheid van een populatie met overlappende generaties en geef 3 mogelijkheden om deze te berekenen Honnay: #Experiment van Gause, welke theorie ivm interspecifieke competitie? Geef 2 voorbeelden. Deze stelling geldt niet altijd, verklaar en geef 2 voorbeelden. #Juist of fout, of leg uit. *Het haber-bosch principe heeft voor een verstoring van de natuurlijke c-cyclus gezorgd (fout) *Logistische groeivergelijking kan enkel exacte compensatie weergeven *R*: Wat is het belang belang bij successie? *Ordinatie *Enemy free space competition Dinsdag 12 juni 2012 Stoks: #Leg uit: #*Schijncompetitie #*mesopredator-release-hypothese #juist of fout? #*zolang er voldoende geschikte patches zijn sterft een soort niet uit. #*Het allee-effect veroorzaakt een u-vormig verband tussen densiteit en dispersie. #Een puntenwolk met populatiegroeisnelheden in noord Engeland, Schotland, Ierland & zuid- en oost- Engeland. (Ideal despotic distribution = broedende vogeltjes met winterstop in groot britannië) #Leidt de regel van Levins af en leg uit hoe hij gebruikt kan worden in verband met natuurbehoud. Honnay: *Grafiek met 3 rechten met elks een andere helling voor k in functie van Nt. ( intraspecifieke k-waardes + afleiding) *mutualistische bescherming *AMF *Chamaefyt/therofyt *Zullen veengebieden in de toekomst belangrijk worden bij het bufferen van CO2? (of iets in die strekking) *Draagt de thermohaliene cyclus bij tot het broeikaseffect. Donderdag 14 juni 2012 Stoks: *Leg de figuur uit (van het River Continuum system) (voorbeelden geven van Shredders, Collectors, ...!) *Bespreek de predator-prooidynamieken, leid de formules af, bespreek de verschillende types, ... *Leg uit: Bet-hedging, Keystone-predatie *Waar of niet waar: Door het wegnemen van een patch uit de metapopulatie, zal het aantal bezette patches uit de metapopulatie afnemen, ook al is deze patch niet bezet. (met grafieken van c en e) *Waar of niet waar: als de netto vruchtbaarheid lager is dan 1 zal de populatiegrootte afnemen. Honnay: *Figuur van gras en soja (apart en samen opgekweekt) bij afwezigheid van stikstof én Rhizobium-bacteriën, bij toevoegen van enkel Rhizobium, bij toevoegen van enkel stikstof en bij toevoegen van zowel stikstof als Rhizobium. De relatie tussen Rhizobium en soja kunnen geven, de soort met de laagste R*-waarde kunnen aanduiden, de situatie na enkele jaren kunnen voorspellen en de naam voor dat fenomeen geven (=facilitatie) *Leg uit: heterotrofe successie, Jaccard-similariteit, Intermediate disturbance hypothesis *Waar of niet waar (+ leg uit): Het Haber-Bosch procédé is mede verantwoordelijk voor de verstoring van het natuurlijk evenwicht in de koolstofcyclus. vrijdag 24 juni 2011 Deel 1 (Honnay) *Leg uit: Phanerophyt/Therophyt *Geef de grafiek met op de x-as de tijd en op de y-as het aantal soorten. Situeer hierop r- en K-selecterende soorten, geef de kenmerken en voorbeelden. Koppel ook aan RSC van Grime *Juist/fout: Venen zijn c-sinks *Juist/fout: de oplosbaarheidspomp draagt bij aan broeikaseffect *Leg uit: Character Displacement *Leg uit: Ectomycorrhiza Deel 2 (Stoks) *figuur hfst 14 p.15: bespreek *Geef de algemene afleiding van de toenamesnelheid van een populatie met overlappende generaties *Leg uit: Source-sink metapopulatie *De visvijvers in Vlaanderen bevorderen de verspreiding van de exotische brulkikker *Leg uit: Trofische Cascade *Juist/fout: Voor goed dispergerende soorten bepalen vooral de spatiële effecten de soorten in de gemeenschap donderdag 16 juni 2011 Stoks: #leg uit: #*Bet-hedging #*iets over netto-vruchtbaarheid hoger of lager dan 1 #*keystonde-predatie #*... #Hoofdvragen: #*Figuur geven over rivier continuum concept > uitleggen #*Lotka-Volterra model afleiden en de types functionele responsen (hierbij grafieken gebruiken) Honnay: #2 staalnames gegeven > simson + eveness berekenen, R-A grafiek maken en alles bondig bespreken. #leg uit: #*schijncompetitie #*denitrificatie nitrificatie #*is klaproos een stress-tolerante soort #*hadley cell #*... Datum... Deel 1 Stoks (stelt veel moeilijke bijvragen): #Begrippen uitleggen *Buffereffect (P 8 predatie) *Mesopredator release hypothese (ook weten dat dit een trofische cascade is) 2. Juist of fout + verklaren *Als er een patch verdwijnt uit de metapopulatie dan verkleint het aantal bezette patches + verklaren a.d.h.v het model van levins *Een levenstabel van een sprinkhaan kan de "demografie" volledig voorspellen (iets in die aard) 3. Je krijgt een grafiek van de proportie hooknose's en jack's, leg uit. (Game theory) 4. Lotka-Volterra model voor predatie afleiden en in grafieken zetten + de draagkracht hierin inbouwen Deel 2 Honnay (veel makkelijker) 1. *R* kunnen uitleggen en aan de hand van een grafiek kunnen zeggen welk organisme de hoogste en laagste R* waarden hebben *Relatie tussen R* en successie (in die aard) 2. Juist of fout of begrippen verklaren *Het haber-bosch principe heeft voor een verstoring van de natuurlijke c-cyclus gezorgd (fout) *Bosanemoon is een typische r-plant (fout) *Symbiose en Mutualisme is hetzelfde (fout) *Leg uit: Heterotrofe successie (= degradatiesuccessie) *Leg uit: Intermediaire verstoring geeft de beste resultaten voor de biodiversiteit Categorie:m